


Wayne Family Portrait, 1886

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crimson Peak (2015), Alternate Universe - Victorian, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Bruce Wayne and his children in happier times.





	Wayne Family Portrait, 1886

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't you know an apparition is a cheap date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660870) by [knoxoursavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior). 




End file.
